


Things Lost and Found

by fembuck



Category: Caprica - Fandom
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl’s night drinking session between Amanda and Clarice leads someplace unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Lost and Found

Amanda’s hand tilted in an animated gesture as she spoke, and the bright yellow liquid in the glass she was holding came perilously close to spilling over the edge. The blonde was far too focused on her story-telling to notice however, so Clarice leaned forward and took the glass into her own unsteady hands and carefully placed it on the table before she snuggled back into the couch.

“... and then he found out that it was the Ambassador’s daughter,” Amanda finished, just barely able to get the words out of her mouth through her laughter.

Clarice’s lips turned up and she smiled at the blonde lounging beside her, her eyes caressing Amanda’s features tenderly. Amanda’s skin was flushed with drink and laughter, but Clarice found the splotchyiness charming. She didn’t often see Amanda at ease, let alone in a pleasant mood, even when they were drinking, and it was nice to see that there was more to the blonde than fair good looks and misery.

“What?” Amanda asked curiously when she noticed the way Clarice was gazing at her.

A dark eyebrow arched lazily up Clarice’s forehead and her head fell slightly to the side, questioning the blonde’s question.

“You’re looking at me,” Amanda clarified, her eyes narrowing suspiciously a second later when Clarice smiled over at her.

“You were talking to me,” Clarice replied, the soothing lilt of her voice making Amanda want to lean into her and meld herself against Clarice so that she could feel the melodic vibrations of her voice as well as hear them. “Directing my attention to you would be the polite thing to do,” the Sister of Athena continued, lifting her glass of Sagittaron cider wine to her lips with a sheepish little smile.

“It’s not that,” Amanda said, not missing the twinkling in Clarice’s eyes as she took a sip of her drink. “You were looking at me strangely.”

“Strangely?” Clarice parroted locking her eyes on Amanda’s. “I didn’t realize. Did my strange looks upset you?”

“No,” Amanda responded quickly, uncertain whether Clarice was really wounded by her choice of words or whether the brunette was simply playing with her. “I didn’t mean strange in a bad way,” the blonde continued, “it was just ... I’ve never seen that look in your eyes before. I wondered what you were thinking.”

“Oh,” Clarice breathed out, smiling very briefly before she turned her gaze from Amanda and leaned forward to place her cup on glass table in front of them. “Well,” Clarice breathed out thoughtfully a few seconds later as she leaned back against the couch and angled her body so that she was looking at Amanda once again, “I was thinking that you looked quite lovely.”

Amanda laughed uncertainly at that, her head ducking away from Clarice’s eyes to look at the raggedy house clothes she was in. Her eyes lifted a moment later to meet Clarice’s again as her hand drifted up to her head, feeling more than a few strands of arrant hair falling around her face. Amanda pressed her palm to her cheek as her eyes dropped away and she found the flesh beneath her palm hot and knew that her skin was flushed and she knew that she must have looked a mess.

A warm hand came to rest on her thigh and the touch drew Amanda’s embarrassed gaze back over to Clarice’s kind eyes.

Amanda smiled self-consciously.

“I was being serious,” Clarice said softly, holding Amanda’s watery blue eyes.“You are. Lovely, so very lovely,” she whispered, gazing far too openly into Amanda’s eyes.

Clarice breathed in sharply as she realized what she was saying and tried to settle her emotions. The ale traveling through her body made it very difficult to concentrate however. She suspected that she should have made a joke when Amanda asked why she was looking at her, and barring that she should have just let her first words stand as they were without trying to explain. But when she looked at Amanda, she wanted to explain. Clarice had been fascinated by the blonde since their first meeting, and her attraction to the woman had only grown as they spent more time around each other. She was too attached to Amanda already. She didn’t need to go confessing how captivating she found her. It would only make having to extract herself from Amanda’s life once the S.T.O got the avatar working more difficult.

“My heartaches when I look at you,” Clarice breathed out before she realized she was speaking.

The hand Clarice had placed on Amanda’s thigh drew up her leg, gently but firmly as the brunette spoke, until Clarice’s hand was at her hip. Clarice shifted slightly closer to Amanda on the couch once she had finished speaking, and when the Sister of Athena’s hand slipped under the edge of Amanda’s shirt so that her thumb could play against the soft skin of her stomach, Amanda gasped softly and leaned into Clarice’s touch, even as her alcohol addled mind sensed the danger of doing so.

Amanda’s breath began to come more quickly, and Clarice couldn’t help herself. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Amanda’s, brushing them gently against the blonde’s until Amanda sighed softly against her lips and her hand reached out to grasp Clarice’s arm. With that clear sign of encouragement, Clarice deepened the kiss, teasing Amanda’s lips with her tongue until the blonde opened to her and allowed her to explore her mouth more fully.

The kiss ignited embers that had been burning inside of both of them for weeks, and soon hands were traveling roughly over bodies, grasping and pulling and pushing, caressing and teasing, and undressing as Amanda found herself resting against the plush couch cushions with Clarice on top of her.

Shaking but eager hands moved to Clarice’s waist and began to yank her skirt up until it was bunched at her waist, making it easier for the brunette to move. As Amanda worked, Clarice herself was busy, her lips moving heatedly and passionately against Amanda’s neck, kissing her way down to the open ‘v’ of the loosely buttoned up shirt Amanda was wearing as her hands worked at the button and zipper of Amanda’s pants.

One of Clarice’s hands moved from Amanda’s waist to her chest so that the brunette could push the material of Amanda’s bra to the side and take one of the blonde’s hard, pink nipples into her mouth. Amanda gasped at the feel of Clarice’s warm mouth on her, and when she felt the damp press of Clarice’s panties against her thigh, the heat from the brunette’s center reaching her through the thin cotton of her pants, Amanda groaned and arched into Clarice, begging for more.

Clarice started to move against Amanda’s thigh as her lips laved Amanda’s breast, her tongue licking circles around the blonde’s sensitive nipple before she took the hard tip into her mouth and sucked forcefully on it. Clarice alternated between pleasuring Amanda with her tongue, lips and teeth as her fingers snaked their way beneath the blonde’s pants and panties and began to stroke, slowly at first and then with increasing speed and firmness when Clarice felt just how wet Amanda was.

No words passed between them as they moved together on the couch, Clarice’s lips kissing, nipping, licking and teasing the heated flesh of Amanda’s neck, collarbone, breasts and any other exposed flesh she could find, as her fingers moved within the blonde, only leaving to tease her clit before slipping inside and stroking once more. Amanda’s hands moved restlessly and desperately over Clarice’s body, scratching and tugging at the expensive material of the brunette’s shirt as she grasped at Clarice, desperate to feel as much of the other woman as possible as Clarice continued to ride her thigh.

Amanda came first, her eyes squeezing shut, her head tilting back as her chest arch up and body strained into Clarice’s hand, her lips parted in a silent scream as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Amanda was still coming in fact, when she felt Clarice bury her head between her breasts, and found her chest warmed by Clarice’s breath as the brunette whimpered her pleasure into Amanda’s chest, her hips grinding madly against the blonde’s thigh.

They lay like that for many moments, limbs entangled, Clarice’s face cushioned on Amanda’s breast as they struggled to regain their breath. Finally, Clarice lifted her head from Amanda’s bosom and looked up, her lips parting to speak as she searched the blonde’s face for a clue as to what she was feeling. However, before Clarice could speak, Amanda brought her hands to the brunette’s face and took hold of it, keeping her in place, and then she leaned up and kissed Clarice.

Clarice sighed into the kiss and Amanda felt the brunette’s body relax as Clarice began to gently kiss her back.

“I,” Clarice started when they pulled away from each other.

“Don’t,” Amanda interjected before the brunette could say more. “Please,” Amanda begged, stroking Clarice’s cheek. “Don’t say anything.”

Intelligent grey eyes studied Amanda for a few seconds, and then Clarice nodded. A moment after that she lowered her head, placing a soft kiss between Amanda’s breasts and then she slowly began to trail her lips up the blonde’s chest until their lips met once again. Amanda’s hands threaded through her hair as the blonde returned Clarice’s kiss, and the brunette shifted against Amanda until she was able to arrange herself comfortably while still holding Amanda in her arms.

“I like this cider wine,” Clarice murmured moments later when Amanda relaxed against her, her cheek pressing against the top of Clarice’s head.

Amanda laughed at that.

“It’s strong,” she murmured still smiling, her body vibrating a little against Clarice.

“Do you think so?” Clarice asked smiling, the playfulness of her words evident in her tone of voice.

“Well, for a Sagittaron wine,” Amanda teased back. “When I was a child we used to drink plum wine from the Haslan mountains like juice.”

“So it was plum wine with toast and eggs in the morning then?” Clarice asked, angling her head up so that she could see Amanda’s face.

“Mm,” Amanda nodded, “And more in a little bottle with a sippy lid for lunch.”

Clarice smiled and Amanda leaned down and brought their lips together once more. She didn’t quite know what just happened between them meant, and she wasn’t ready to talk about what it yet, but she wasn’t going to deny it or that liked it. She had found laughter with Clarice. She had found a peace and comfort in the other woman’s presence that had eluded her since Zoe’s death. She had found passion again with Clarice’s help. She had found ... life, and she didn’t plan on letting that go.

 

**The End**

  



End file.
